Knuckles
Knuckles are small semi-sentient species of bipedal mouse-like creatures that have invaded the world of VRChat. Knuckles are scattered through out the VRChat servers, and are capable of surviving outside of their natural habitat. Ugandan Knuckles originates from the tropical Islands of Uganda, where there is currently an active volcano with a very hot climate that ranges from 36 degrees Celsius(96.8 Fahrenheit) to 46 degrees Celsius(114.8 Fahrenheit). Anatomy and physical traits Knuckles could range from microscopic to 20 feet in size, with the majority being the size of a regular person's shin. They have round bodies with very small arms and legs. Their freedom of motion is restricted as an result. Knuckles appear to be exclusively male. Social behavior and Hierarchy There are currently 5 types of knuckles that have been discovered. The common Red Knuckles, the Warrior type Blue Knuckles, the Kommanda, aka a gold knuckles that is believed to be a leader capable of leading one or multiple tribes, and lastly Rare Knuckles such as large Knuckles that range from 6 feet to 20 feet monstrosities, microscopic knuckles, and Shiny Knuckles(Knuckles with a different colour other than Blue, Red or Gold.). 'Behaviour' Knuckles are communal and they flock in groups that could range from 3 to 20, they are capable of human speech and will often ask avatars questions such as 'Do you know the way' in questionably authentic Ugandan accents. Knuckles functions in tribes where they are lead by a 'Kommanda', but sometimes will elect a female avatar whom they call 'Queen', and will follow her commands until a new Queen is elected or the Queen leaves the current server. Knuckles will regularly chant 'Queen' and start making slurping or clicking noises, The clicking noise is the sound of the national anthem of Uganda. Despite their small size, Knuckles are able to produce a type of lethal Nitric Acid 'via spitting, this can be very dangerous and life threatening if come into contact. Knuckles uses this method as their main way of aggressive behavior, against avatars that they have deemed as hostile to them and their tribe, dubbing them 'non-believas' or 'Fake-Queen'. 'Hierarchy The most common types are the Red Knuckles, they are believed to be at the bottom of their social hierarchy, and are common sights of many Knuckles tribes. They sometimes may wear their own Ugandan national flag on their backs or have inscriptions on their chests such as 'I love Uganda'. They currently are estimated to fill around 70% of the entire Knuckles population. The second most common types are the Blue Knuckles, they are believed to be the warrior class of the Knuckles tribes, and are distinguished by the moon and star symbols on their chest, and an inscription on their back 'Ugandan Warrior'. Although physically similar in size with the Red Knuckles, they seem to have more athletic prowess and combat ability than the regular Red Knuckles. They seem to be the backbone of the Ugandan National Army. The highest known hierarchy of the Knuckles species are the Kommandas, they are gold and similar physical size in appearance, and all knuckles are to follow them without question. The current Grand Kommanda is Gaztons, the first ever Knuckles to appear in the VRChat world, he currently has supreme power over all Knuckles tribes. Rare Knuckles such as ultra large knuckles, microscopic knuckles are currently unclear in terms of Knuckles social hierarchy, but large knuckles also known as 'Big Bruddas' act as bodyguards for the smaller Red Knuckles.Rare Knuckles such as ultra large knuckles, microscopic knuckles are currently unclear in terms of Knuckles social hierarchy, It is also unknown where the Rare Knuckles falls under in Knuckles social hierarchy''.'' Political Knuckles Right wing groups use Knuckles as a joke and pretending there's 1 political agenda following the Knuckles species, Communism. Communist '''Knuckles have been found extremely rarely, more than any discovered Knuckles so far. Because of their political beliefs, they should be at the top of the '''Hierarchy '''as government representatives of a political party, but because of their only political agenda being '''Communism, and Knuckles' species being known to have a lack in advanced intellect (such as for things politically), they refer to themselves as the "working class" only, trying to install Marxist Communistic ideals amongst their species. So far, the "working class" of the Knuckles' species are only known to have spread equality-esc propaganda amongst them, and surprisingly, it has indeed worked. Knuckles' species are currently the only known to have Communism work amongst them without fail or corruption as they have no problem equally distributing resources amongst themselves (some have even shown that since the larger Knuckles require more food to be able to function, they give each according to his abilities, to each according to his needs, '''that famous slogan by '''Karl Marx '''is also a common saying amongst them). Knuckles' species are also the only known species to implement '''Communism without causing mass genocide or starvation amongst themselves. When they are questioned about Capitalism, they enter a stage of violence. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Uganda Category:Ernie Gang's Property